1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual function portable stereo system and more particularly pertains to precluding the theft of a vehicle stereo system while simultaneously allowing the dual usage of a conventional portable radio and playback mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable stereo units is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable stereo units heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of portably transmitting music are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,013 to Sato; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,250 to Michels et al.; U.S. Des. Pat. 350,756 to Zelios; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,684 to Kawamura; U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,716 to McGreevy; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,132 to Whitecar et al. are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the dual function portable stereo system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding the theft of a vehicle stereo system while simultaneously allowing the dual usage of a conventional portable radio and playback mechanism.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dual function portable stereo system which can be used for precluding the theft of a vehicle stereo system while simultaneously allowing the dual usage of a conventional portable radio and playback mechanism. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.